Made for Each Other
by melinda08
Summary: When Tony proposes, Christine and Harry are forced to reevaluate their relationship


Christine was happier than she had been in some time, years perhaps. Tony was taking her out every chance he could, sending her flowers, buying her little things to let her know that he was thinking of her. He was considerate, kind, thoughtful. All of the things she had always dreamt she would find in a partner. He was all of the things that would make her daddy proud. There was a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right, but she had learned to put that thought out of her mind. After all, she was in love, and would do anything to make this work. She had waited all of her life for a mad love, a passionate love, a sweep you off your feet love, and she had finally found it. She thought.

Tony was a wonderful man. Her coworkers were sick of hearing her talk about him, but she didn't care. Christine had every right to be happy. Harry especially was a wonderful listener; that was one of the things she loved about him. Whenever she had a problem she could always go to him. That was, with everything except Tony. She didn't know why but she didn't feel as if she could burden Harry with her doubts to Harry. She knew he would understand, but somehow it wouldn't seem right. She would almost rather go to Dan, and that was saying a lot.

Tonight was her big date with Tony. They were going to see a late night showing of Made for Each Other with Jimmy Stewart, her favorite actor. He never disappointed her. There was something about seeing him on the big screen that brought tears to her eyes, tears of joy. She'd always dreamed of finding a man like him. In some ways Harry reminded her of him. A bit old fashioned with his charm and manners, Harry was still a man's man. Christine smiled. Harry. It always came down to Harry. Someday he would make a woman a very lucky husband. It would break her heart to lose him as her best friend.

The movie came and went, and she was happy as she thought she would be. They arrived at DiGiovanni's, Tony's favorite Italian restaurant. It was dimly lit, with violinists in the background. Christine was duely impressed.

"Tony, you didn't have to go to this much trouble. I would have been just as happy at McDonald's!" she exclaimed.

"I would only have the best for you. I can't afford this all the time but once in the while I have to show you exactly what you mean to me. And you mean the world to me."

"Oh Tony- I feel exactly the same way."

They leaned in and kissed each other, oh so briefly.

"Christine, I'm serious. Ever since you came into my life I've been a new man. Everything looks a little clearer. Things that puzzled me before make sense to me before. I'm calmer, happier- I'm a man in love. What can I say?"

"What's gotten into you? Maybe we should see Jimmy Stewart films more often!"

"It's not Jimmy Stewart. It's you, Christine. You're the love of my life. I've been waiting for the right time to ask. Will you give me the opportunity to make me as happy as you've made me? Christine Sullivan- will you marry me?" He pulled out a three carat diamond ring.

She was shocked. She had no idea this was coming. "I don't know. Tony. I need some time to think about this. I love you but I really can't answer you right now. I hope you understand."

Tony was disappointed but he understood that sometimes women did this. "Take all the time you need."

It was funny but the first thing that came to Christine's mind was Harry Stone.

00000

All day at work the next day Christine was distracted. She couldn 't think of anything but Tony and his proposal. She stuttered when called upon and didn't come up with any of her clever retorts when Dan hit on her. He had a field day with her.

"Christine, are you okay?" Harry asked as he called a recess.

"Huh? Yes your honor. Long night."

"Don't even go there, Dan," Harry warned. "Christine may I see you in my chambers?"

They went to the back room.

"Are you all right? You've seemed distracted all day. It's not like you to not be prepared for your cases."

"I'm sorry Harry. I just had something come up that caught me by surprise."

"Care to talk about it? You know my ears are always open," said the warm-hearted judge.

Christine sighed. "Something happened last night between Tony and myself and I don't know what to do."

"Big fight?"

"Harry, he proposed."

Harry was shocked. He knew they were getting serious, but to talk about marriage? This couldn't be happening. Part of him was happy for his best friend. He should be happy for her. So why was he so miserable?

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you," he said half-heartedly.

"You are?" she asked, shocked. Part of her was hoping, praying that he would talk her out of it, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Why wouldn't I be? He's a great guy, you're a great gal, together you'll have great kids…"

Christine nodded. Kids… Suddenly her future seemed so final, like everything was spelled out for her. This wasn't fair. Those were Harry's kids she should be thinking about, not Tony's! Wait, where did that come from? She didn't think of him that way, or did she?

If she married Tony there would be no more hidden glances between her and Harry, no more secret jokes, no more sly touches when no one was looking. There would be no more unbearable moments when they didn't know if they were going to kiss or take each other right there on Harry's bench. She hated herself for having those thoughts but no one had ever drove her crazy the way he did. And she could have sworn that he felt the same way she did. But he never acted on it, and neither did she. It looked like their ships had passed in the night. Maybe Jimmy Stewart's movie was a misnomer; some people weren't made for each other after all.

"I guess you're right your honor," she sad sadly as she turned around.

"Christine, wait."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Can you think of any reason why you shouldn't get married?"

"Can you give me any reason not to?"

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity. "Only if it counts that I saw you first. I love you Christine. I think I always have. I love your passion, your dedication, your tenacity. That sounds too complicated. I love you for who you are. For goodness's sake if you're going to get married marry me."

Christine looked at him with tears in her eyes. This time she knew with everything in her heart that this was right. Harry was her soul mate. She had known it ever since she had met him, ever since he had laid down his gavel, ever since he had played his first ridiculous card trick. Nothing had ever seemed more right in her life. She couldn't speak, she was so filled with emotion. All she could manage to do was nod her head.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes," she whispered.

Harry leaned her against the desk, scattering some of his papers, and kissed her passionately. They both had waited a long time for this moment. It looked like they were made for each other after all.


End file.
